New Spells I Have Created For My Stories
by MutatedDragon
Summary: This is list of all the spells I may possibly use in my stories. Along with Book Names of the spells, is the Spell Name, the Pronunciation, the Discription of the spell, and the Wand Movement to preform the spell.
1. DARK ARTS

Im going to warn everyone in advance:

1) Some of these spells were ideas from other stories that i twisted a bit. Credit goes where you think credit should be due.

2) To my knowlege, I created and came up with these exact spells.

3) People are free to use the spells I have created, just offer credit where credit is owed.

4) I will constantly be updating these with more curses I either create or spin off from other stories I read, and still relating to warning number one, credit is given where people think credit is due.

* * *

To help you, as the reader follow along, this will be seperated into chapters based on the magic. For example one chapter will be dark magic, while another will be light magic, and another will be wardings, and so on.

This is also the "story" you should be looking at to find out about the spells im using in my other fanfics.

* * *

Again credit is given where it is due, so thank you Google Translate and the Portuguese language. Most is just the translation of the words into Portuguese, but sometimes i changed the word around. This is not me making fun of a language, but me using an awesome language to help me with creating the names for the spells.

The pronunciation of the spells was created by me, so, since I have never spoken or learned Portuguese, the pronunciation most likely wont be close to how it should be said. For that I am sorry if this will offend people, but I am not doing it out of hate for a group of people who speak this language nor to make the language itself look bad, I am just using it to help me create new Harry Potter MutatedDragon spells.

* * *

To help you find the curse you are looking for, in alphabetical order based on the NAME FOUND IN THE BOOKS based on affiliation, this is my set up:

Name Found In Books – spell name (pro-nun-c-a-shun / of / spells) – definition of what spell does. Wand movement

^Branched spells off of original.

Also be aware this will constantly be updated as I create more spells, so dont always assume that a spell you looked at already and then some time later go back to look for the same spell will be in the same spot.

Also some spells will be found in more than one place, but will have the same information in both places. For example the spell I created called Dark Protego is filled under Dark Arts, but will also be filled under Protection Spells (No Wards).

* * *

**Dark Arts:**

Appendage Removal – apendicte remoco bracco (a-pen-deek-day / re-mow-co / brake-co) – forcefully, but quickly, removes the targets right arm, causing no bleeding, put the feeling of a lot of pain. (The silver hand spell Voldemort used on Wormtail in Book 4 can be applied, making an arm, the same way) Wand movement is a quick pull back of the wand.

^can be changed to Appendage Removal: Specific Appendage

apendicte remoco bracco esquerdo (a-pen-deek-day / re-mow-co brake-co / s-square-dough) – is for the left arm. Has the same wand movement.

apendicte remoco pernia (a-pen-deek-day / re-mow-co / p-air-knee-ah) – is for the right leg. Has the same wand movement.

apendicte remoco pernia esquerdo (a-pen-deek-day / re-mow-co p-air-knee-ah / s-square-dough) – is for the left leg. Has the same wand movement.

Dark Arrow – escurio setio (es-cure-e-o / set-e-o) – Shoots a easily curable, slow harming, poison covered, arrow directed in they way the wand is pointing. Wand movement is a jab.

Dark Attack Fire – escurio ataque fuega (es-cure-e-o / a-ta-cue / few-egg-a) – which produces a light red fire, that harms a person, not as badly as fiendfyre, but much easier to control than fiendfyre. Wand movement is a double jab in the direction of the person.

Dark Confundus – escurio confundus (es-cure-e-o / con-fund-us) – it confounds the target, but with a slight amount of imperius, so if you make a suggestion to that person, they will most likely do it. The longer the person is under the spell, they more likely they will do what is suggested. Overall though, the target has the final choice, so if and only if they were 100% sure they would never do what was suggested, they would not be affected. Wand movement is a right to left movement, decreasing in height by about 15 degrees. To release the person, it is the movement in reverse.

Dark Depulso – escurio depulso (es-cure-e-o / de-pull-so) – it flings a target back at a speed of 15 mile per hour either 50 feet or until it hits anything in its way, be it a ward, a rock, a wall, etc… Wand movement is a flick of the wrist from pointing in to pointing at the target. The wand can then be moved right or left to control the flow of the thing being flung back, but it only shifts so far.

Dark Protego – escurio revetrio protego (es-cure-e-o / re–vet-trio / pro-tay-go) – it blocks most spells (not unforgivables, not charmed/transfigured objects), returning them to the caster, in a darker version of the spell, if there is one. It takes long to cast, but it stays up for ten curses to hit it, or five seconds, which ever comes first. Wand movement is a fast arc from right to left and then back left to right, and ending with a downward slash. It is only limited to blocking spells coming head on, not on the sides or back.

Down Under – baixius (bay-icks-e-us) – depending on what floor of a building a target is on, it sends the target down a floor. If the target is on the bottom floor, or outside, the target is knocked to the ground with some of the floor disappearing, making a slight indent in the floor. This is an advanced spell that takes a while to perfect, and knowledge of the surroundings is needed. The wand movement is a big circle with a smaller one inside, and a smaller one inside that. Then going through all three circles, a slash in a downward movement of the wand is used, all the while facing the target. This affects everyone in front of you on the same floor as you. The shorter version, which doesn't work as well, usually only knocks the target down onto the floor, and has a wand movement of one small circle with a long slash going through it. This shorter version only works on one person.

Hair Removal (Forced) – forcadia ceraco (for-ca-de-ya / se-ra-so) – quickly pulls out the hair on someone's head forcefully, removing the very connection to the scalp, rendering the person bald for the rest of their life. Wand movement is a swipe down on a 45 degree angle(ish), from up left to down right.

Pin Prick – picude (pic-oo-d) – This spell pricks the target about one hundred to two hundred times, all over the body, causing blood to come oozing out of the pin prick cuts. The cuts are easily curable, all cured at once with a basic healing spell, but left unattended for to long, about 30 minutes, and due to the blood loss, the target will feel feel light-headed and within 5 minutes, die. The wand movement is a circle with hard jab in the center.

Skin Burn – pelio queimardo (pel-le-o / q-e-mar-dough) – can be used on an object or directly to the skin, but when it comes into contact with skin, it leaves a burn mark that will go away on its on, after a few months, and no potions will speed up the process. When the burn happens it is a quick three-second jolt of 300 degree Fahrenheit heat. From object to skin it happens every twenty seconds the object is still held onto. It also happens every time it is touched. Wand movement to place on an object is a quadruple tap with the wand, in four different areas of the object. Wand movement to hit target directly is an "S" movement going from the bottom upward, and at the very end a tiny slash downwards.

Spiked Bind – crevudio venclar (cre-vu-d-e-o / ven-clar) – binds the target with a robe that has spikes facing inward harming the target while it keeps the person bound to the spot. They longer they are bound, the more spikes that appear. Wand movement is wand pointed up, hand curls inward, then wand is pointed at target, then uncurling hand.


	2. WARDS

Im going to warn everyone in advance:

1) Some of these spells were ideas from other stories that i twisted a bit. Credit goes where you think credit should be due.

2) To my knowlege, I created and came up with these exact spells.

3) People are free to use the spells I have created, just offer credit where credit is owed.

4) I will constantly be updating these with more curses I either create or spin off from other stories I read, and still relating to warning number one, credit is given where people think credit is due.

* * *

To help you, as the reader follow along, this will be seperated into chapters based on the magic. For example one chapter will be dark magic, while another will be light magic, and another will be wardings, and so on.

This is also the "story" you should be looking at to find out about the spells im using in my other fanfics.

* * *

Again credit is given where it is due, so thank you Google Translate and the Portuguese language. Most is just the translation of the words into Portuguese, but sometimes i changed the word around. This is not me making fun of a language, but me using an awesome language to help me with creating the names for the spells.

The pronunciation of the spells was created by me, so, since I have never spoken or learned Portuguese, the pronunciation most likely wont be close to how it should be said. For that I am sorry if this will offend people, but I am not doing it out of hate for a group of people who speak this language nor to make the language itself look bad, I am just using it to help me create new Harry Potter MutatedDragon spells.

* * *

To help you find the curse you are looking for, in alphabetical order based on the NAME FOUND IN THE BOOKS based on affiliation, this is my set up:

Name Found In Books – spell name (pro-nun-c-a-shun / of / spells) – definition of what spell does. Wand movement

^Branched spells off of original.

Also be aware this will constantly be updated as I create more spells, so dont always assume that a spell you looked at already and then some time later go back to look for the same spell will be in the same spot.

Also some spells will be found in more than one place, but will have the same information in both places. For example the spell I created called Dark Protego is filled under Dark Arts, but will also be filled under Protection Spells (No Wards).

* * *

**Wards:**

All Encompassing Ward – expleer atordo selenca injutia lierbacio (x-pleer / a-tor-dough / se-len-sa / in-joo-te-a / lie-er-baa-c-o) – it makes person who crossed the ward lose what they are holding, be stunned, be silenced, be injected with a truth serum, and emits a sound that only the caster can hear, so they are aware that someone is trapped. It is a newly invented spell that very few families know. It is found in a book that has only been published 25 times before it was stopped. It is a very hard ward to take down because it encompasses four harming and one sensory ward layered to looked like it is only one ward, so when you go to take one down, you have four left to take down. After a few seconds the ward can repair itself back to 75% power and after an hour reaches 100% power again. Wand movement is, while walking around the area it is to be surrounding, a constant wave like motion. Since it is a ward, it is said in a whisper for greater effect.


	3. SPELL COUNTERS & REVERSALS

Im going to warn everyone in advance:

1) Some of these spells were ideas from other stories that i twisted a bit. Credit goes where you think credit should be due.

2) To my knowlege, I created and came up with these exact spells.

3) People are free to use the spells I have created, just offer credit where credit is owed.

4) I will constantly be updating these with more curses I either create or spin off from other stories I read, and still relating to warning number one, credit is given where people think credit is due.

* * *

To help you, as the reader follow along, this will be seperated into chapters based on the magic. For example one chapter will be dark magic, while another will be light magic, and another will be wardings, and so on.

This is also the "story" you should be looking at to find out about the spells im using in my other fanfics.

* * *

Again credit is given where it is due, so thank you Google Translate and the Portuguese language. Most is just the translation of the words into Portuguese, but sometimes i changed the word around. This is not me making fun of a language, but me using an awesome language to help me with creating the names for the spells.

The pronunciation of the spells was created by me, so, since I have never spoken or learned Portuguese, the pronunciation most likely wont be close to how it should be said. For that I am sorry if this will offend people, but I am not doing it out of hate for a group of people who speak this language nor to make the language itself look bad, I am just using it to help me create new Harry Potter MutatedDragon spells.

* * *

To help you find the curse you are looking for, in alphabetical order based on the NAME FOUND IN THE BOOKS based on affiliation, this is my set up:

Name Found In Books – spell name (pro-nun-c-a-shun / of / spells) – definition of what spell does. Wand movement

^Branched spells off of original.

Also be aware this will constantly be updated as I create more spells, so dont always assume that a spell you looked at already and then some time later go back to look for the same spell will be in the same spot.

Also some spells will be found in more than one place, but will have the same information in both places. For example the spell I created called Dark Protego is filled under Dark Arts, but will also be filled under Protection Spells (No Wards).

* * *

**Spell Counters/Reversals:**

Clearing of Confusion – clareri confusao (cla-rare-re / con-fuse-a-o) – it releases anyone's any type of confundus charm on a person. It doesn't tell who cast the spell, but it gets rid of them. Wand movement is a double circle over the person's head, and then a tap on the top of their head, which should be toward the center of the circle.

Fiery Escape –fuega de fuego (few-egg-a / de / few-egg-o) – which produces a fire that is dark red in color that is the only known counter to removing the spiked bind spell. This fire only affects the rope, not a human being or a creature. Wand movement is a double tap on the rope.

Mind Releasing Spell – liberacio (lib-er-ah-she-o) – it releases someone's mind from a form of the fidelius charm. This fidelius charm used in the mind though is one that stops the person that it is put on to remember what happened during a specific time or times. With this spell, it is the opposite part where it allows to person to remember all that was seen or talked about during said protected time or times. This version of the fidelius charm works so well that even a skilled Legilimens person can't enter into those memories. Only the person who cast the Mind Fidelius Charm can reverse this with the Mind Releasing Spell. It is also reversed when the caster of the Mind Fidelius Charm dies for good. The wand movement for releasing the Mind Fidelius Charm is pointing it at the person while saying the spell.


	4. PROTECTION SPELLS (NO WARDS)

Im going to warn everyone in advance:

1) Some of these spells were ideas from other stories that i twisted a bit. Credit goes where you think credit should be due.

2) To my knowlege, I created and came up with these exact spells.

3) People are free to use the spells I have created, just offer credit where credit is owed.

4) I will constantly be updating these with more curses I either create or spin off from other stories I read, and still relating to warning number one, credit is given where people think credit is due.

* * *

To help you, as the reader follow along, this will be seperated into chapters based on the magic. For example one chapter will be dark magic, while another will be light magic, and another will be wardings, and so on.

This is also the "story" you should be looking at to find out about the spells im using in my other fanfics.

* * *

Again credit is given where it is due, so thank you Google Translate and the Portuguese language. Most is just the translation of the words into Portuguese, but sometimes i changed the word around. This is not me making fun of a language, but me using an awesome language to help me with creating the names for the spells.

The pronunciation of the spells was created by me, so, since I have never spoken or learned Portuguese, the pronunciation most likely wont be close to how it should be said. For that I am sorry if this will offend people, but I am not doing it out of hate for a group of people who speak this language nor to make the language itself look bad, I am just using it to help me create new Harry Potter MutatedDragon spells.

* * *

To help you find the curse you are looking for, in alphabetical order based on the NAME FOUND IN THE BOOKS based on affiliation, this is my set up:

Name Found In Books – spell name (pro-nun-c-a-shun / of / spells) – definition of what spell does. Wand movement

^Branched spells off of original.

Also be aware this will constantly be updated as I create more spells, so dont always assume that a spell you looked at already and then some time later go back to look for the same spell will be in the same spot.

Also some spells will be found in more than one place, but will have the same information in both places. For example the spell I created called Dark Protego is filled under Dark Arts, but will also be filled under Protection Spells (No Wards).

* * *

**Protection Spells (No Wards):**

Dark Protego – escurio revetrio protego (es-cure-e-o re–vet-trio pro-tay-go) – it blocks most spells (not unforgivables, not charmed/transfigured objects), returning them to the caster, in a darker version of the spell, if there is one. It takes long to cast, but it stays up for ten curses to hit it, or five seconds, which ever comes first. Wand movement is a fast arc from right to left and then back left to right, and ending with a downward slash. It is only limited to blocking spells coming head on, not on the sides or back.

Invincible – invencevil (n-venn-c-veal) **[If it were to be found, in which it is referenced in a few books, with said books being scattered in hiding places around the world, warded with the best spells possible, that would be the name, the spell name, and pronunciation for it.] **– is a spell that is unknown to the current wizarding world, having been created so long ago that it can be found in no books found by the current wizarding world. It has actually been created several times, but the knowledge of it is so obscure and limited that it has faded from all wizarding tomes in all families. This spell is known to stop anything coming at it, but is based on the power of the spell used against it, and the power of user casting it. If the power used against it is so overpowered by the user casting it, most of the effect will go through, but some portion of the spell will still be stopped negating the full effect of the spell. For example, if someone like Voldemort, sent the killing curse at 11-year-old Neville, who still didn't come into his full power yet, and Neville sent up this barrier, most of the killing curse would go through. Enough would be blocked that Neville would seem to be dead, but in actuality, he would just be knocked out for about 12 hours. This barrier the spell forms is invisible, but also takes sometime to set up. This spell can be done wandlessly and wordlessly, but that takes out some of its power. The hand movement for this spell is a constant, yet quick motion of up and down with the wand or hand. It can take anywhere from 5 seconds to 15 seconds to deploy, depending on how quick the motion of the wand or hand goes up and down. The barrier though, will stay up until it is hit, which is when it and the spell both disappear.


	5. SPECIAL SPELLS

Im going to warn everyone in advance:

1) Some of these spells were ideas from other stories that i twisted a bit. Credit goes where you think credit should be due.

2) To my knowlege, I created and came up with these exact spells.

3) People are free to use the spells I have created, just offer credit where credit is owed.

4) I will constantly be updating these with more curses I either create or spin off from other stories I read, and still relating to warning number one, credit is given where people think credit is due.

* * *

To help you, as the reader follow along, this will be seperated into chapters based on the magic. For example one chapter will be dark magic, while another will be light magic, and another will be wardings, and so on.

This is also the "story" you should be looking at to find out about the spells im using in my other fanfics.

* * *

Again credit is given where it is due, so thank you Google Translate and the Portuguese language. Most is just the translation of the words into Portuguese, but sometimes i changed the word around. This is not me making fun of a language, but me using an awesome language to help me with creating the names for the spells.

The pronunciation of the spells was created by me, so, since I have never spoken or learned Portuguese, the pronunciation most likely wont be close to how it should be said. For that I am sorry if this will offend people, but I am not doing it out of hate for a group of people who speak this language nor to make the language itself look bad, I am just using it to help me create new Harry Potter MutatedDragon spells.

* * *

To help you find the curse you are looking for, in alphabetical order based on the NAME FOUND IN THE BOOKS based on affiliation, this is my set up:

Name Found In Books – spell name (pro-nun-c-a-shun / of / spells) – definition of what spell does. Wand movement

^Branched spells off of original.

Also be aware this will constantly be updated as I create more spells, so dont always assume that a spell you looked at already and then some time later go back to look for the same spell will be in the same spot.

Also some spells will be found in more than one place, but will have the same information in both places. For example the spell I created called Dark Protego is filled under Dark Arts, but will also be filled under Protection Spells (No Wards).

* * *

**Special Spells:**

Animagus Revealing Spell – amnul para me soletra (ahm-null / par-ra meh / so-le-tra) – It makes the person the spell is cast on go inside their own mind and for a minute see that animal inside your mind. Only the person the spell is cast on knows their form, if they have one. If the person being cast on doesn't have an animagus, then the person the spell is cast on is enveloped in a white ball of magic for three seconds. The wand movement is a semicircle downwards, in towards the body, a swoosh straight up, into another semicircle that is rounded away from the body downwards.

Unaided Flying Charm – nu semajuda voo (new / se-ma-jew-da / vu) – it allows a person to fly as long as they want without help. It can be only be canceled by the person who used the the charm on themselves. Saying Finite will reverse the charm. It is a rare spell that very few people know, being found in only the Malfoy and Potter libraries. This is because when these two families created the charm, many hundred years ago, when they were on much friendlier terms. It is a very tough spell to master and not many people can master it. Lucius was never able to, but Snape and Voldemort can and did. There is no wand movement, though a lot of concentration is needed. After time and practice, this charm can be applied to yourself instantly.

See Through – veja atraves (v-ha / a-tra-vees) – It is a spell that allows only the caster to see through only one wall. The wand movement is a "N" shape at the wall you want to see through. It doesn't allow sound to be sent through, but lips can be read to understand what people are saying. This spell can be stopped by the use of Peruvian Darkness in either room. A simple ward that doesn't allow anyone to see into a room can also stop it.

^With a thrown in twist, the spell can allow you to spin the room, so you can see what is all around, but this spinning is only done in your mind, and can only be done with lots and lots of practiced. It is called the Advanced Spying Technique. It still allows no sound and is done with intent only, no additional wand movement or words needed.


End file.
